The Masked Maiden
by Elflight
Summary: During the wedding of Eowyn and Faramir, a masked Elf turns up with a message for Legolas to return to his kingdom of Mirkwood urgently. And so , together, they embark on the trip of a lifetime... or should I say an Age?


THE MASKED MAIDEN

By )Elflight

Type: Romance, Drama

Characters: Legolas, Faramir, LOTR original and new characters

Complete

The Masked Maiden

"... and so, I hearby pronounce you husband and wife!", Merry squeaked.Eowyn tossed her bouquet into the crowd.

"Congrats, Faramir," Aragorn and Arwen said.

"Thanks..."

The Hall of Kings was decorated to look like a splendor of gold and silver.Faramir,Eowyn and Arwen joined Legolas, Gimli and Gandalf at the main table.Across, they could see Frodo, Pippin and Sam teasing Merry about his Friar's costume.Bilbo looked splendid in his new suit of mithril that Gloin had brought for him.

Just then, a horn sounded. A Lothlorien Elf ran into the hall and bowed to Legolas.

"Your Highness, there is a messanger from your hometown of Mirkwood that wishes to see you," the Elf squealed.

Legolas shrugged.He left the hall with Faramir and Eowyn.Outside, in the cold, windy arena,they could see an Elf dressed in a hooded cloak and a mask come running up the staris.

"Aaye(Hail), Prince Legolas, I bring an urgent message from King Thranduil.Your little sister, Vywienn has been intensly injured.", a female voice answered from behing the mask.

"WHAT?!How is my sister?How did she get injured?"

"She was stabbed by a Rhuner while hunting.", the Elf replied, "I bring orders for you to return home at once."

"I shall come as well," Faramir said, clasping Legolas's shoulder.

"Count me in," Eowyn said.

"NO!You are the Prince of Ithillien now,and you cannot come and go as you like it!", Legolas disagreed.

"Heruamin(my Lord), we must leave, "Eowyn said.

"No, milady, you two can come after the wedding, but I must leave now.Sorry Faramir."

"Apology accepted.Go on."

"Namarie," Legolas bowed to the couple and left the arena.

"Come on..."

Legolas watched as the Elf led her horse, a beautiful white mare out of it's stable.

"It is not custom for a Sindarin Elf to wear a mask when she ventures from her home," Legolas noticed as he humped onto his horse.

"I am no Sindarin, the Elf replied, undoing her mask.The Elf had long, flowing dark hair and beautiful almond green eyes.She was dressed in a riding suit of white and gold, and she carried the trademark weapons of an Elf: The bow and the quiver across her arm.Like Legolas, she wore on her waist in a silver belt a long, white hafted knife.

"My name is Silwenn," she introduced, "I am one of the Galadhrim, a Silvan Elf.I am the second grandaughter of the Lord Celeborn and the Lady Galadriel of Lothlorien, and I was in Mirkwood to visit my father's kin and I was often going in and out as a scout."

She jumped onto her horse.

"That is a beautiful one, it's very obedient," Legolas admired the mare.

"Her name is Amrun, the Elvish word for sunrise", Silwenn answered, pulling on her cloak and tying on her mask again.

"Why do you wear the maks?" Legolas queried.

"My name, 'Silwenn' means 'Masked Maiden' in the Aincient Tongue of my ancestors.", Silwenn explained, as they galloped past the arena and out of Minas Tirith.Once they were out of the fortress, Silwenn undid her mask and placed in in a green pack which she carried.

"North, we should ride, for our destination lies whence.", Legolas instructed.

"But the River of Ithil?It has a powerful current," Silwenn asked.

"We have to risk it."

"The Sun is setting, I suggest we start camp,"Silwenn observed.

"No prob."

Silwenn jumped off Amrun, and removed tow pieces of lembas from her pack.She passed one to Legolas ans leaned against Amrun.

The night was chilly.Legolas regretted leaving Minas Tirith without a proper blanket.He was totally miserable.Just then, as he was cursing himself for his stupidity, he heard Silwenn sing softly to herself in the tone of a nightingale:

"I wander past the grasslands

I wander past my home

I pass the long rivers,

The mountains shaped like domes,

Past the trees of the forests

Past the birds and creatures I roam

Past the journey of the earth

Just me, all alone"

Legolas knew that the Galadhrim were known for their vocal skills in singing, but Silwenn sang like she was born to it.He was completely astounded.

"What is the name of your steed?", Silwenn's voice cut him from his thoughts.

"Harsule.The Southern Wind."

"Your father told me that you'd name anything you'd see."

"Maybe.Where are your parents?"

Silwenn stopped.Legolas knew he'd made a big mistake.

"I'm sorry, I di-"

"My father died in battle.My mother died of grief.My grandmother, Lady Galadriel adopted me.I grew up in Lothlorien.", Silwenn said, her voice empty.

"I'm sorry."

"I got used to it.I had a brother, older than me by half a hundred.They called him Fordred.He was killed too, by Orcs.After my father had died, my mother passed, too.My brother and I dwelled in a small village near Rohan, until Saruman burned our village.My brother and I managed to escape, unharmed.We lived in the forests of Edoras, until one day, my brother did not return.I set out to hunt for him.There I found him, by the Doras river, dead, a dagger of Mordor plunged in his back.I buried his body, then I survived as well as I could.Finally, I journeyed to Lorien, to the dwelling of my grandmother."

"The Galadhrim were said to be higher than the Sindarin.but now I proved false," Silwenn concluded, "Goodnight."

Legolas awoke the next morning to the sun's piercing rays.Silwenn was poking at the fire.She smiled at Legolas.

"Good morning.We'd best set off, but we need to find water."

After getting onto the horses, they set off into the woods.The dried leaves rustled and crackled beneath the feet of the horses.Both of them strained their ears for the sounds of flowing water.Just then,the sound of boots roused their thoughts.Five figures were approaching them in the distance.

"Men of Rhun," Silwenn whispered, "Weren't they supposed to have been destroyed in the Final Battle?"

"Some escaped," Legolas told her.

By now,both their horses had been surrounded by the figures.The Men were dressed in tattered clothing, and theire bare feet and hands were scarred and calloused.Their leader, bigger than the rest, stepped out.

"So, here, my friends, are two Elves!Not just any Elves!Legolas, Crown Prince of Mirkwood, and Silwenn, Princess of the Galadhrim!"

"What would you want with us?", Silwenn asked.

"He(pointed at Legolas)killed many of our comrades in war, so he must pay!Get him!"

The men closed in.Silwenn turned to Legolas.

"Cuamin linduva yassen mergrille( My weapons shall sing by yours.)", she told him.

One of the men aimed his knive at Legolas.Legolas returned the blow with an arrow from his bow.

"RIMA!"

The Elves turned their horses towards the edges of the forests and galloped away.

"Now I know how Glorfy felt," muttered Legolas.

Silwenn laughed and kicked into Amrun's sides.Suddenly-

"AHH!"

One of the Rhuners had thrown a blade through the aire.It slashed Silwenn across the neck.She fell of Amrun and landed, unconsious, as darkness and severe pain took her in...

Silwenn opened her eyes.It was dark.Night had fallen.She was lying beside Amrun, covered in a cloak.She pushed her elbows and tried to sit up. Her neck hurt. A small fire bruned nearby.

Legolas was nowhere to be seen. Silwenn sat up and pushed her hair behind her ears.

"Silwenn?"

Legolas appeared, out of the woods, his arms laden with herbs.He put the herbs down anplaced his palm n the arm.

"You are cold," he whispered.

"What...what happened," Silwenn asked.

"You were injured in the back of your neck. I have treated your injury with Elvish medicine, and we can set off tomorrow, if it does not hurt anymore.", he answered.

"Thanks, OW!"

"Let me take a look at it."

Legolas touched the gash at the back of Silwenn's neck.

"It's healed pretty well," he told her, "You are not like any Elf-Maiden.What is your alias?"

"Andrath."

"That explains it.Sword, in the Numeranon language.You can hold yourself in a fight.I know your strength in battle now.Sleep well."

"What?", she teased, "Afraid that Galadhrims are so weak?"

"I don't know," he laughed back.Suddenly, he gazed into her almond eyes.She gazed back.

"You are different," he told her.

"LOOK!"

Legolas pointed towards the end of the grasslands.A vague border rose.

"It's Mirkwood!", Silwenn yelled.

"We can get there sooner!"

That night, they camped near the borders.

"Tomorrow shall be the last day I see you," Silwenn sighed, "I had planned to wear the mask the whole way, I never really reveal myself, but you are different."

"I can always visit you in Lorien, "Legolas comforted.

"I want you to have this."

Silwenn reached into her pack and removed something. It was her mask.

"You can keep this, to remember me," she told him, as she passed it to him.Their fingertips touched.Sparks flew.

"Thank You, silwenn, Amin harmuva onalle e' cormamin.", Legolas told her.

"Welcome.Sleep well."

The woods of the kingdom sheltered the sunbeams away as Legolas and Silwenn led their horses into Mirkwood. A twig snapped somewhere, and a Sindarin Elf dressed in green and brown stepped out.

"Prince Legolas, Princess Silwenn, King Thranduil would like to see you," the Elf said, switching to the native Elven language.Legolas nodded, and they followed the Elf towards the grand kingdom of Mirkwood.

The Elf led them through corridors paved with wood, until finally, they reached the doors of Vywienn's chambers.Thranduil stood there, dressed in robes of pale brown.

"Legolas, your sister's condition has turned for the better," he told them, "You may see her now."

L:egolas pushed the doors open., and he and Silwenn entered .Vywienn lay on the canopied bed, her face flushed against her clothes of yellow and orange.Legolas ans Silwenn walked towards the side of her bed.Legolas sat down and stroked his younger sister's pale blond hair.

"Are you fine?", he asked softly. Vywienn smiled.

"Yes, I am,"Vywienn said.Thranduil entered the chamber.

"Your sister was stabbed by the Elf-hunters, or Khourners, while she was hunting in the forests of Edoras.She fell into the Edoras river, and her body floated in the water, until by chance and luck, some scouts discovered her while searching for her.They brought her back.Her condition then was serious.Master Elrond of Imladris came, but chances of your sister surviving the perilous injury were slim.Many Elves from the various parts of Middle Earth came and prayed to the Valar for help.The blades she had been stabbed with had been poisoned, and only a mixture of certain herbs could cure her.Finally, while she was drifting beneath shadow and light, the healers found the correct cure, and she is getting better by the day.", he explained to Legolas, "Now, she must rest, and you and Silwenn may return to your chambers."

"Prince Legolas?Princess Silwenn would like to speak with you, shall I lead her in?", the Elf servant asked.Legolas spun round.

"No need," he answered, "I shall go to her."

Silwenn was standing in palace gardens beneath Legolas's window.She was dressed in a gown of pale beige, and her hair was braided beneath a circlet of golden leaves.She turned and faced Legolas.

"I have something to say to you," she told him, "We must speak."

"Yes?"

"I ... am leaving for Lorien the day after tomorrow," she said gazing into his clear blue eyes, "I wish to return to my grandmother's home."

"You are leaving?"

"Yes, my Prince.I called you here... to bid you farewell, for I do not think that it would be rather appropriate to bid you tomorrow," she told him.Legolas was shocked.

"Will I see you anymore?", he asked.

Silwenn smiled.

"You said you'd visit me in Lorien.But.. I am a wanderer by nature, and you may notfind me there."

"Silwenn, I......"

"Yes?"

"I ..... you are different from other maidens. Would you visit Mirkwood anymore?"

"I suppose so."

Legolas swallowed.

"Namarie, Silwenn."

He turned and left. Silwenn stared after him ,watching his back retreat into the gates of the palace.suddenly, he turned round, gazing at her for the last time.There was a connection for barely a second.

Then he walked off.

She walked back into the forests. Her eyesight gazed upon many elaborate statuettes.One caught her attention.It was that of two Elves, one wielding a bow and the other wielding a knife.It reminded her of those days where she and Legolas fought, side by side, against the advancing Rhuners.She blinked, waving the images away.Then she left.

The next day passed by in a flash.Then, the sun dawned on the next one.Legolas watched as Silwenn jumped onto Amrun and galloped off through Mirkwood with a heavy heart.

"Silwenn?What is wrong, child?", Galadriel asked, placing a comforting arm on the Elf maiden's shoulder.Silwenn placed her head in her arms.Galadriel sighed.For three days in a row after her return, the Elf had been down and depressed.She would wander round the place, and had even stopped eating. Galadriel sat down on the bench next to Silwenn.

"My child?What bothers you?"

Silwenn sighed.

"Tell me, I won't laugh.You can trust Grandmother."

Silwenn inhaled.

"I was travelling back to Mirkwood with the Prince..."

"Legolas?He is a good Elf.You don't find types like him these ages.Brave, clever and loyal.", Galadriel comforted.Then she stopped.

"You like him, don't you?"

"But..."

"Child, listen to me.If you like Legolas and are willing to give up anything for him , Grandmother shall not stop you.I want you to be happy.That is all I request.If you feel anything for the Elf, tell him.I shall no longer stand in your way."

Silwenn stood up.A statue caught her attention.It was that of a tall Elf helping a maiden up.Galadriel stood beside her.

"Go on child, oyur destiny is in your hands," Galdriel said. Silwenn turned round and gave her a hug.

Thranduil entered the room.Legolas was pacing up, down...Thranduil sat him on the bed and sat next to him.

"What troubles you, son?", he questioned.Legolas had been moping for the three days since Silwenn's departure, "Is is the Princess Silwenn?"

Legolas looked at his father.

"Ada, how did you"

"I know, I witnessed your meeting from the castle.You like the lady, don't you?"

"I do, I feel something... I only worry that she doesn't feel for me."

"Legolas...let me ask you... do you love Silwenn?"

"Yes."

"Do you wish to give up anything just for her sake?"

"Yes, Ada."

"If she had left with someone else, would you give her blessings and love her still?"

"Yes."

"That's it.You like her.Go, I give you my blessing, I give you this..."

Thranduil took out a ring.It was silver, and set with a crystal.

"Go, with the blessings of all Elves," Thranduil urged.Legolas bowed.Then he raced out of the chambers.

"Yes, Legolas, my boy, what is it that you seek in the dwelling of the Galadhrim?", Galadriel asked, as Legolas got off Harsule.

"I wish to see Silwenn,"Legolas told her.

"I think you should," Galadriel advised, her eyebrows contorted, "She has been downcast since the day she returned."

That got Legolas's attention.

"Milady, is she fine?", he asked worriedly.Galadriel smiled.

"I wish to speak with you,"she told him, leading him to the palace gardens.

"I had two daughters," Galadriel explained, as she strode through the gardens, "Celebrian and Celevane.Celebrian married Elrond, Master of Healing, and keeper of the Ring of Healing, Vilya. It grieved me when she departed to Valinor.Afraid that history would repeat itself I kept Celevane from other Elves.But she was the more adventurous of the two.She went against my will, riding out of the Forest on exploring trips. One Midwinter Solictic festival, the Elves of Mirkwood paid us a visit.It was then that celevane met and fell in love with a young Lord of Mirkwood, Neroth.I was shocked.But after much consideration, I finally decided to let the two marry."

Galadriel took a deep breath and continued her story.

"Celevane and Neroth lived in Lorien with us, and they had a son , Fordred and a girl, Silwenn.But Neroth had a quarrel with Celeborn.He wanted to take tha family to Mirkwood.So finally,Celeborn agreed.Neroth took the family to the Mirkwood forests.On the way, war struck.Neroth was sought by messangers, and he agreed to go.He fell.When the soldiers brought his body back, Celevane was overcome with grief and sorrow.Fordred and Silwenn watched, as she grew weaker and weaker.Elves are immortal, but they can die of grief.Finally, Celevane passed into Shadows.Fordred was the older of the two, and the responsibility fell onto him.He took Silwenn to a village in Rohan to live.Then, Orcs of Saruman burned their village, and Fordred and Silwenn were the only survivors.They dwelt for awhile in the forests surrounding the Edoras Rivers, until one day, while hunting, fordred was killed.silwenn discovered his body and was grieved.She buried him.Where would she go now, the only survivor of the family?She left for Lorien.When she arrived, she was weak and fragile, but after a few days, she adapted,and I discovered, she had her mother's adventurous spirit.As she was young, and well-skilled in fighting, I let her explore,ahe was rarely sad.I told her the tale of her mother, and now I realize, I have made a grave mistake.She was scared, afraid that the history would fall on her, after what had befallen her cousin Arwen Undomiel."

Galadriel turned to face Legolas.

"I think that is what stops her from getting closer to you.Legolas, I will not stop you if you like Silwenn.But you must promise me that you take good care of her."

Legolas bowed.

"Lady Galadriel of Lothlorien, I swear on the Valar that I will not let you down."

"Go then, may the Valar be with you."

"SILWENN?SILWENN!", Legolas yelled as he ran through the beautiful woods.The trees, unlike those is his homeland, were shallow, and the sunlight fell in radiant beams upon the ground.Legolas sprinted through the wood, calling Silwenn's name.No response.After many furtile attempts, he broke down and fell onto a stone bench.His eyes fell upon a statue of an Elven Princess sitting on a horse and brandishing a knive.It reminded him greatly of Silwenn.He buried his head in his hands.

"Your Lordship?"

A familiar voice spoke.Legolas looked up.It was Silwenn.She wore the native gown of the Galadhrim nobility: A plain silver dress .Her dark hair hung loose down her back and her feet were bare.

"Silwenn?"

Legolas stood up and caught her hands.

"I thought I'd never see you again," he whispered, his eyes filled with tears.Silwenn smiled.then Legolas noticed that her green eyes were too contorted with silver tears.

"I missed you,"Silwenn sobbed, hugging him.

"I missed you too," he told her.Then he knelt down.

"Silwenn Andrath, I swear that I shall spend the ages of the Earth with you, never will I leave your side.Will you marry me?"

Legolas took out the ring.Silwenn gazed into Legolas's clear eyes.She nodded, and took the ring.Legolas reached up and gave her a hug.

The wedding of Legolas Greenleaf and Silwenn Andrath was a big affair.People from all over Middle Earth turned up to celebrate the occasion.The hobbits turned up a week befor the celebration on horses, Sam and Frodo and Merry and Pippin, together with Bilbo.Gandalf arrived, driving a cart full of fireworks and gifts.Eowyn and Faramir arrived two days later, followed by Arwen ,Aragorn and Eomer .gimli arrived as well, with an entourage of dwarfs.The Elves of Imladris and Lothlorien arrived as well.

On the day itself...

"LEGOLAS GREENLEAF!!!WILL YOU CALM DOWN?", Gimli bawled at the nervous Elf, who was pacing up and down.

"Relax,it's just a wedding," Aragorn comforted.

Things were not smooth in the girls chamber either...

"Relax, Sil, it's just Gandalf saying this and that, blah blah blah, and tada!After the I dos you two lovebirds are united!", Arwen placed a hand on Silwenn's shoulder.A knock on the door.It was time.

"Dear All, we have gathered hence, to witness the holy matrimony of Legolas, Crown Prince of Mirkwood and Silwenn, Princess of Lothlorien.", Gandalf faced the crowd.

The crowd cheered.

"We shall begin.Legolas Greenleaf, do you take Silwenn Andrath as your lawfully wedded wife ,to comfort her in happiness and sorrow, to love her in health or sickness, and to cherish her in joy or pain, for as long as you both shall dwell this Middle Earth and only death shall do you you part?"

"I do."

"Silwenn Andrath, do you take Legolas Greenleaf as your lawfully wedded husband, to comfort him in happiness and sorrow, to love her in health or sickness, and to cherish her in joy or pain, for as long as you both shall dwell this Middle Earth and only death shall do you you part?"

"I do."

"I hearby pronounce you Elf and wife.Legolas, you may now kiss the bride."

Everyone watched, astounded, as the always-modest Elf leaned over and gave Silwenn a kiss on the cheek.Silwenn tossed her bouquet. Gimli caught it.Legolas waved, grinning.Gimli turned beetroot red

The night sky of stars was filled with brilliant fireworks, all created by Gandalf.The palace grounds were covered with tables filled with many types of Elvish food.Legolas and Silwenn joined Aragorn, Arwen, Eowyn, Faramir and Eomer at the maine table.Both of them were clad in the Mrikwood colours of green and gold.

"A toast!", Gimli yelled from the next table od dwarves, which had been specially lowered along with that of the Hobbits,for convenience.All the guests stood up.Legolas placed a hand around Silwenn's shoulders and raised his goblet.

"Quel Marth," all of them chanted in unison.

Silwenn and Legolas smiled to each other and drank.It was only the starting line of their beautiful, eternal future together...

Legolas Greenleaf and Silwenn Andrath had two children: a boy, Elbereth and a girl: Lairwenne.After Thranduil's passing to Valinor, Legolas took the throne to Mirkwood.He was a just king, and established friendly relationships with the other nations of Middle Earth, with his wife cum advisor, Silwenn, by his side.After the marriage of their children to Peredhil(half-elves), Legolas and Dilwenn gathered the Elves of Mirkwood, and sailed to Valinor, but not before many more adventures together...

THE END

P.S: Hi, my name is Nadia...I'm 12, I live in Singapore, I am a chinese girl, and I started LOTR 5 years ago...

I like to write in my free time.

P.S. II : Feel free to mail me anytime,I know this ending sucked, but rest assured that I still have more coming up...

P.s. III: I'd really love to make friends who like LOTR, as I dun't know many people who do...here in Singapore


End file.
